Barricade
by Alumina Maundrell
Summary: Luego de tres años Sherlock había regresado, ahora ambos podrían intentar vivir lo mismo que en tiempos pasados, pero en el proceso algunas veces se sentía como si algo se empeñara en separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de pasar a leer, este es mi primer fic de Sherlock y el primero que escribo luego un largo tiempo jejeje son cosas que andan rondando por mi mente... en fin... solo me queda decir...

**Nada del mundo de Sherlock Holmes me pertenece, es todo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC con su adaptación.**

* * *

**I.- Dark shines **

Las semanas siguientes luego del funeral habían sido una tortura para John Watson; el solo hecho de estar en el departamento le provocaba un sentimiento de tristeza y desesperación. Cada rincón le recordaba a él, cada cosa le traía un recuerdo de alguna de esas aventuras que habían vivido. Duraba noches sin dormir y días sin salir de casa; había sido tal el impacto de ese hombre en su vida que ni siquiera quería salir del lugar, pues las calles de Londres también le recordaban a él.

En algún momento se pregunto el porque le extrañaba si tanto le exasperaba; si, era su mejor amigo, pero aquel sentimiento no era normal. Muchas otras veces había perdido familiares y amigos pero nunca se había sentido de aquella manera, como si ya no tuviera nada que hacer en el mundo. Tal vez era por la sensación de que Sherlock había preferido terminar con su vida pues en el fondo se sentía solo. Algunas veces, en medio de su locura depresiva llegaba a pensar que este le había abandonado, dejándolo solo en esa aburrida ciudad. Tal vez eso era algo que quería reclamar pero ¿A quien? A los muertos no se les puede reclamar nada, pues los asuntos de los vivos ya no son cosas que les conciernen a ellos.

Estaba mal y lo sabía, también estaba consiente de que no podía durar así para siempre, "¿Ahora que?" se pregunto mientras guardaba las cosas de Sherlock en cajas. Ahora que estaba solo supuso que tendría que reiniciar todo; tampoco iba a pretender que nada había pasado pero pensó que lo mejor sería volver a comenzar. Entonces decidió alejarse de una vez por todas de Baker Street.

Se mudó a un modesto departamento, consiguió un trabajo en un hospital cercano y comenzó a vivir aquella vida que medio había comenzado a planear antes de conocer a Sherlock. No debía negar que en un principio intento seguir los pasos de su amigo, pero al poco tiempo se rindió, pues se dio cuenta que esto le sería imposible y decidió entonces ser solo un médico más de aquella gran ciudad. Tres años después se acostumbraría a todo aquello, llegando incluso a pensar que era lo mejor para él y todos sus amigos, aquellos que había conocido gracias a Sherlock, pensaban lo mismo.

Aun así, en medio de su monotonía, algunas veces tenía sus "recaídas", muchas veces leía su blog mientras sonreía al recordar sus aventuras, otras veces iba al cementerio y le hablaba a una fría lápida y muchas otras veces simplemente se detenía en una esquina de Baker Street a observar lo que había sido su antiguo hogar.

Esa noche estaba en Baker Street, mirando desde aquella esquina hacia las ventanas del 221B. La calle estaba vacía, lo cual no le parecía extraño debido a la hora que era, media noche, así no tendría que ver a la señora Hudson.

Contemplo un momento las ventanas, cuando de pronto vio encenderse las luces del interior, alcanzando a distinguir como una figura se paraba frente a la ventana. Pensó que tal vez alguien ya había rentado el departamento, pero luego de mirar con más detenimiento se dio cuenta de algo, conocía esa silueta, sintió entonces como si su corazón se hubiese detenido; ¿Era él? ¿Era Sherlock Holmes? aquello no podía ser real, de verdad debía estar volviéndose loco como para imaginarse tal cosa.

Corrió hacia el 221B, pero se detuvo cuando escucho como el vidrio de una de las ventanas de su antiguo departamento se rompía, seguido de un grito y el desvanecimiento de la silueta. Reanudó el paso, llegando al departamento. Subió las escaleras rápidamente pero cuando llego a la puerta que donde antiguamente estaba la sala, sintió como alguien le jalaba del brazo, tapándole la boca y arrastrándole hacia las escaleras que daban a su antigua habitación.

— Guarda silencio.

John se quedo estático al escuchar aquella voz, volteando lentamente a ver al dueño de esta.

— ¿Sherlock?

Si, era él, estaba sonriéndole, mirándole emocionadamente.

— Que guardes silencio — Sherlock le dijo mientras sacaba un arma de entre sus ropas — Quédate aquí.

Sherlock le metió a lo que era su antiguo cuarto, John intentó abrir la puerta pero no pudo; iba a golpearla pero recordó la orden de Sherlock y se quedo ahí en silencio. De pronto escucho algunos disparos, seguido de algunos gritos y golpes.

Comenzó a golpear la puerta, gritando su nombre pero Sherlock no le abría, después de intentarlo tres veces, logró derribar la puerta, bajando las escaleras rápidamente, entrando a la sala para encontrarse a Sherlock Holmes acorralando a un hombre rubio contra una de las ventanas. El hombre temblaba, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y su cuerpo lleno de golpes.

—Maldito bastardo — dijo el hombre rubio— Me engañaste…

— Por segunda vez — Sherlock le empujo más a la ventana con una de sus manos mientras sonreía con malicia— Creo que Moriarty no te amaestro bien, Coronel.

— Idiota, no te confundas, Jim no era como tu que se daba el lujo de recoger y entrenar perros heridos de la calle. — El hombre poso sus ojos azules sobre John.

— Como le sigues siendo tan fiel, pensé que si.

— Enserio, no me compares, lo único que quiero es pagar mi deuda, terminar con esto; él odiaba las cosas incompletas.

— Bueno, teníamos más cosas en común de lo que creí. — Sherlock dijo sonriente.

John les miraba sin comprender que estaba pasando, ¿a que se referían con todo eso?

Vio como Sherlock presionaba más y más al hombre contra el vidrio haciendo que este crujiera. Su mirada era tan oscura, tan vacía, nunca le había visto así. ¿De verdad haría lo que estaba pensando?

— No te asustes Sebastian— Sherlock miraba fríamente al hombre — Caer es como volar.

Entonces John escucho el vidrio romperse, y vio al hombre aferrándose al marco de la ventana con todas sus fuerzas.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.- Twisted Logic**

Observaba la escena con atención, el hombre miraba a Sherlock, quien poco a poco le empujaba más hacia el vacío. John notó como Moran comenzó a reír, desconcertando a los dos.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — Sherlock le pregunto confundido.

— De ti, quieres matarme pero estas dudando — Sebastian sonrió— Sabes que aunque te deshagas de mí, no será suficiente, no soy el único que…

— ¿Qué le seguía? ¿Crees que tengo miedo de que si te mató los demás vendrán por mí? Sebastian… ¿Sabes que estuve haciendo estos tres años? ¿Sabes que estuve haciendo mientras tú te gastabas todo su dinero en apuestas?

Moran le miró aterrorizado y se aferró aún más fuerte al marco de la ventana, John quería intervenir pero no sabía si hacerlo. Decidido, dio un paso al frente pero se detuvo al ver como Sherlock tomaba al hombre por el cuello de la camisa, lo lanzaba al suelo y comenzaba a patearle con fuerza. Sebastian Moran comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras Sherlock le golpeaba las costillas.

— ¡Bastardo! — Moran gritaba mientras se arrastraba por el suelo — ¡Debiste haber muerto hace tres años! ¡Tú deberías de tener una bala en la cabeza!

Sherlock golpeó a Moran con más fuerza, Moran comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Pero al parecer Sherlock no lo notaba, parecía estar decidido a matarle.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Lestrade irrumpió en la habitación acompañado de dos policías. John se sorprendió, ¿Qué hacia Lestrade ahí? él no le había llamado y suponía que Sherlock tampoco.

— Atrapé al asesino que buscabas… — Sherlock miró molesto a Lestrade — quien además intentó matarme

— ¡Y tu casi lo matas a él! — Lestrade camino hacia él mientras sacaba su teléfono del abrigo — Llamaré a una ambulancia, John, si puedes…

John no dijo nada, simplemente se hincó y reviso a Moran, quien ya estaba inconsciente. Pasaron algunos minutos y unos paramédicos entraron, revisaron a Moran y lo subieron a una camilla, sacándolo rápidamente de ahí. Dos agentes que John no reconoció también entraron a la habitación y comenzaron a tomar muestras del lugar. La verdad no entendía nada, tanto como Sherlock y Lestrade debían explicarle que pasaba, se acercó a ellos buscando alguna explicación.

— Te dijimos que nosotros podíamos manejarlo pero no nos hiciste caso — Lestrade reprendía a Sherlock —ahora tendré que llevarte para que nos des una declaración.

— ¿Dijimos? — John preguntó pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

— Lestrade, atrapé al asesino del hijo del embajador ¿no podrías considerar eso como un favor? — Sherlock sacó una cajetilla de cigarros de su abrigo — Ustedes no saben lo que ese hombre es capaz de hacer, era necesario que lo detuviera o si no…

— ¿Ustedes? — John volvió a preguntar volviendo a ser ignorado.

— Pero nos prometiste que si te ayudábamos no harías ninguna estupidez. — Lestrade se veía más impaciente.

— ¿Prometiste…? Un momento ¡¿Desde cuándo estas en Londres?! — Exclamó John haciendo que aquellos dos hombres voltearan a verle.

— ¿No le habías dicho nada? — Lestrade miró a Sherlock confundido — Dijiste que ya le habías contado.

— No es asunto tuyo — Sherlock le respondió fríamente.

— Lo es… de alguna manera lo es… por eso… — suspiro mientras hacia una señal a sus agentes y estos salieron rápidamente del departamento— lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

Lestrade le sonrió nerviosamente a John y se retiró.

— Supongo que tenemos que hablar… — Sherlock miró al suelo evitando ver a John.

— Supones bien — John respondió exasperado.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o al menos uno de ellos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disculpen por la demora, desde hacía días que quería subir esto pero simplemente no había tenido la oportunidad, prometo subir los siguientes capítulos en breve. Agradezco mucho sus reviews y el que se tomen la molestia de leer este fic. ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora, sin más que decir… el capítulo…_

**III.- Memory Serves **

La mayoría de las veces, las personas hacen, a propósito o sin querer, pequeños planes para tener al menos una anticipación de cómo actuar frente a diferentes situaciones. Pero a pesar de todo aquello la mayoría, o casi siempre, todos esos planes tienden a modificarse conforme avanza el tiempo, adaptándose a las distintas circunstancias que se van presentando. Aun teniendo presente eso, Sherlock Holmes se sentía un poco molesto y frustrado, pues a pesar de que había pasado los últimos tres años anticipando ese reencuentro nunca se imaginó que sería de esa forma. Aquel discurso que había ensayado, aquellas palabras que había pensado decir no dejaban de ser solo ideas en su cabeza y el tener a John Watson mirándole no le ayudaba en nada.

— ¿Vas a explicarme porque diablos un hombre que suponía muerto está frente a mí? — John dijo exasperadamente — ¿o tengo que ir a preguntarle a Lestrade?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? — Sherlock le miró molesto ¿por qué quería meter a Lestrade en aquello? —Estoy frente a ti ¿no?

—Sí, pero esto es ilógico. No entiendo porque estás aquí…

—Tenía asuntos que resolver

— ¿Qué?

— Que tenía asuntos que resolver, por eso regresé.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Pero es una respuesta factible.

—No, no es una respuesta factible. Sherlock ¡Por Dios! hace tres años te vi caer, vi tu cuerpo, la sangre, toque tu pulso... ¡estabas muerto! No es lógico que ahora estés frente a mí como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Te parece que estoy como si nada hubiera pasado? Oh John, no podrías estar más equivocado.

— Oh entonces eres una víctima en todo esto.

— Y tú aparentemente eres un mártir

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que durante estos tres años te encárgate de convertir esto en toda una tragedia, tu tragedia… Dios, ibas tan bien con tu vida pero aparentemente no podías superar esto al cien por ciento.

Sherlock le dijo aquello muy molesto. Si, suponía que John tenía derecho de estar enojado, después de todo de alguna manera le había abandonado. Pero si había algo que le molestaba era el hecho de que John asumiera que él lo había pasado bien cuando las cosas no habían sido así. Y le molestaba aún más que a pesar de que había intentado ponerle a salvo, dejarle que continuara con su vida lejos de todos aquellos peligros a los cuales podía exponerle, John se veía así mismo como una especie de victima en todo aquel asunto.

— ¿Superar? Sherlock ¡Te vi morir! No era como si de un día para otro superara la muerte de mi amigo.

— ¡Oh por favor! Eres doctor, fuiste militar, supongo que no era la primera vez que veías morir a un amigo. Nadie te obligo a sentirte mal, pudiste seguir y pretender que nada había pasado, como si tú nunca me…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase, pues golpeó en la cara, Sherlock le miró desconcertado ¿Por qué había hecho eso? John le golpeo de nuevo, haciéndole caer al suelo e histérico se lanzó sobre él.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Tres años estuve lamentándome por ti! ¡Tres años tendiéndome lastima y sintiéndome culpable! — John continuaba lanzando golpes. — ¡Cada maldito día me lamente el no haber estado contigo cuando ese maniático se enfrentó a ti! ¡Casi me vuelvo loco!

John estaba histérico, Sherlock intentaba controlarle pero después de todo, el rubio era un soldado, así que le estaba costando trabajo detenerlo. Con dificultad logró sacárselo de encima proyectándolo lejos de él, haciendo que John cayera cerca de la ventana rota.

— ¿John? —Rápidamente Sherlock se puso de pie y corrió hacia él. — ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Eras lo único que tenía… — John intentaba levantarse con dificultad, Sherlock notó una pequeña herida en la frente de este— Eras mi mejor amigo Sherlock... no supongas que iba a actuar como si yo nunca te… — su voz se quebró —como si nunca te hubiera conocido…

John rompió en llanto, Sherlock supuso que tal vez aquello era demasiado para él. Lentamente se acercó a él intentando apartarlo de ahí, quería verificar si no había alguna herida grave. De pronto sintió como este le abrazaba, tal vez años atrás le hubiera apartado rápidamente, pero esta vez era diferente, en lugar de eso le correspondió al abrazo, tal vez era por el momento o el cansancio pero sintió también como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

— Te extrañé—Sherlock susurro y le abrazo más fuerte— Quise escribirte pero no podía, no debía…

Los dos se quedaron así un largo rato; tal vez era por la emoción del momento pero la posición no les parecía incomoda. Luego de un momento deshicieron el abrazo; levantándose y apartándose de ahí. Sherlock quiso verificar si John tenía alguna herida además de la que tenía en la frente pero John le indico que estaba bien, cosa que supuso era cierta. Y sin más, se sentaron en aquel viejo sillón, era momento de hablar y esclarecer todo lo que había pasado tres años atrás.

— ¿Cómo…? — Apenas se sentaron y John comenzaba a preguntar.

— Te dije que era un truco de magia… — Sherlock le respondió.

— Pero es que yo te vi…

— No insistas con eso, si, me viste caer de un edificio pero nunca viste donde, es por eso que te pedí que no apartaras los ojos de mí, de alguna manera quería darte una pista pero veo que no funciono. Lo del pulso fue fácil, eres doctor y sabes muy bien que hay algunas formas para detenerlo.

— Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Porque tenía que improvisar en el guion de esa retorcida historia que Moriarty había hecho. Fingir mi muerte solo era una pequeña cosa que tenía que hacer si quería seguir con vida para destruir su red. Morir para vivir, irónico ¿no?

— ¿Pero porque no me dijiste nada? Pude haberte ayudado.

Sherlock se quedó pensativo, no sabía si decirle la verdad sobre el hecho de que si no moría él hubiera pagado el precio, aunque la verdad no importaba, después de todo creía que John ya conocía el riesgo de estar con él, aun así, no sabía porque tenía la necesidad de ocultárselo.

—No, además no estaba solo, Molly me ayudo a morir y Mycroft me ayudo a sobrevivir.

— ¿Qué?

— Si, Molly y Mycroft me ayudaron…

— ¿Me estás diciendo que confiaste en el hombre que te entrego a ese psicópata y en la mujer que todos los días fingía estar destrozada por tu muerte?

—John, entiende que tenía que hacer esto sin ti, debía pasar desapercibido para ellos. Tenía que viajar mucho y seamos honestos John, no hubieras resistido todo aquello. — No te molestes con ellos, Molly solo me ayudo a fingir, Mycroft me ayudo financieramente, solo los utilice.

— Eso no es el caso Sherlock, ellos me vieron… ¡me vieron y no me dijeron nada!

— Eran ordenes, mis órdenes y si tienes que molestarte con alguien es conmigo. Sé lo que hizo Mycroft y también estoy molesto, pero entiende que lo necesitaba para poder regresar.

John se veía molesto pero estaba callado, tal vez intentando asimilar aquello.

— Y el hombre de hace momento… ¿quién era? — John le pregunto después de un momento.

— ¿Sebastian Moran? Era la mano derecha de Moriarty y además, era el asesino del hijo de Aldair…

— ¿El hijo del embajador?

— Si, hace días lo descubrí, entonces fui con Lestrade para decírselo… oh, hubieras visto la cara de todos cuando entré a la oficina — Sherlock sonrió al decir eso — Por eso hoy estaba aquí, por eso es que Lestrade vino aquí.

— Pero…

John quería preguntar otra cosa pero al final prefirió ya no decir nada, Sherlock supuso que al final John tenía más preguntas que respuestas y que además aquella historia de que se había suicidado solo para deshacer la red de Moriarty no le convencía pero sabía que el hombre conocía sus límites y necesitaba asimilar las cosas. Ya tendría mucho tiempo para explicarle el cómo exactamente había sobrevivido.

— ¿Dónde está la señora Hudson? — John pregunto después de un momento.

— Esta con su hermana, de hecho casi le da un infarto cuando me vio…— Sherlock sonrió un poco — pero está bien, vine a verla porque necesitaba el departamento, fue muy buena idea lo de no tirar mis cosas.

— No podía… sentía que no debía hacerlo.

Sherlock vio una mirada de tristeza e inmediatamente sintió la necesidad de cambiar el tema.

— Tenemos que recoger este desastre — Sherlock se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana rota — La señora Hudson se molestara con nosotros.

— Contigo, tú lo hiciste, además, además yo ya no vivo aquí… — John le dijo sonriente.

— Eso se puede arreglar.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Volverías a vivir aquí en Baker Street?

John le sonrió, definitivamente lo haría.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bien, había decidido no terminarlo por cuestiones que no vienen al caso pero, luego de un tiempo y a pesar de que este fic lo dejé iniciando (y bueno, si es post Reichenbach) estoy decidida a hacerlo pues ya tengo el 90% escrito. En fin, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que lo han leído, los comentarios y todo, son un amor enserio. Muchas gracias._

**IV.-Dead Star**

Aquello era una especie de ridícula ironía, pues a pesar de ser doctor, trabajar en un hospital y haber visto cosas horribles en la guerra John Watson se sentía mal mirando a aquella mujer en el cuarto de aquel hospital. No sabía si era por la apariencia demacrada de esta, las múltiples heridas, cicatrices y vendas que tenía o el hecho de que esta estuviera atada con correas a la cama. Tal vez era todo junto, aunado al hecho de que le conocía, aunque daba igual, aquello le incomodaba, quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible pero sabía que las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

Volteó a ver a su amigo el cual miraba en silencio a la pelirroja mujer; no parecía inmutarse al verla, solo le observaba mientras acercaba lentamente su mano hacia el hombro derecho de ella.

—¿Qué haces?—John le tomo del brazo— vas a despertarla.

—Eso es lo que quiero— Sherlock apartó bruscamente su brazo del agarre de John —Vine a hablar con ella y eso haré.

—¿No puede ser otro día? No creo que sea correcto hacerlo ahora, ella esta…

John guardó silencio en cuanto vio como la mujer comenzaba a abrir los ojos, parecía desconcertada, miraba de un lado a otro la habitación; de pronto sus ojos se posaron en John para después centrar su atención en Sherlock Holmes, quien le sonrió.

Ella le miró asustada comenzando a gritar y a retorcerse en la cama, intentando liberarse de las correas, pero era inútil. John corrió hacia una de las gavetas del lugar buscando algo para calmarla, tomando un frasco y una jeringa de uno de los cajones y acercándose a ella pero Sherlock le detuvo.

—Ahórrate el teatrito Kitty —Sherlock le quito la jeringa a John y la lanzó al suelo— No funcionará y lo sabes.

Kitty Riley se detuvo y le sonrió e inmediatamente paso a tener un semblante nervioso. Definitivamente no era la misma mujer que había ayudado a destruir la imagen de Sherlock tres años atrás, no, ahora lucía muy inestable, apagada, gris. John había escuchado por parte de una enfermera que en el último mes la mujer había intentado suicidarse al menos seis veces y en todas, a pesar de que se podía pensar que había tenido éxito se había salvado, no importaba de qué forma fuera, todas las veces ella terminaba en la cama de un hospital luego de que alguien alertara a los paramédicos.

—¿Por qué me ataron? —Pregunto ella mientras miraba a Sherlock.

—Intentaste hacer una estupidez…—Sherlock miró hacia uno de los vendajes— otra vez.

—Oh, eso… te dije que lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario— Kitty sonreía.

—Y yo dije que en todas te detendría.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Sabes que hago aquí.

—No te voy a ayudar.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras.

—Entonces vete.

—No.

John miraba en silencio aquella escena, no entendía bien lo que pasaba pues en ningún momento Sherlock le había dicho el asunto que trataría con aquella mujer aunque tenía sus sospechas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Sherlock Holmes había regresado. En sí, aquello se había convertido en algo caótico por culpa de los medios los cuales no paraban de exigir respuestas ante todo lo ocurrido tres años tras, su imagen, sobre Moriarty, su falso suicidio, la captura de Moran, todo. En ese proceso por limpiar su nombre, Sherlock Holmes se había llevado de encuentro no solo a John sino también a medio departamento de policía, el Hospital Barts e incluso a la señora Hudson.

John supuso que el motivo de la visita a Kitty era el terminar con aquello. Tal vez ella terminaría con aquel asunto de una vez por todas, tal vez ella le daría fin a aquel juego que había iniciado tres años atrás aunque por el estado en el que veía a la mujer no estaba del todo seguro.

— No voy a hablar—Kitty le dijo mirándole con algo de odio—no pienso retractarme, mi reputación…

— ¿Reputación? ¡Mírate! tú y tu estúpido drama dan asco, intentar causar lastima a los demás atrayendo su atención autodestruyéndote… Kitty, me repugnas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te recuerda a alguien?

El semblante de Kitty había cambiado, ahora sonreía y lucía más confiada que nunca, parecía la misma mujer que había conocido años atrás.

—Lanzarse de un edificio no es una buena forma de irse Sherlock, atrae mucho publico —Kitty rio— al menos si pensabas volver debiste pensar en ello, pero, ¡oh! es verdad, te gusta ser teatral.

—No tanto como a ti —Sherlock sonrió falsamente— Ahora dime ¿Cuál es el precio?

— ¿Cuánto está dispuesto a pagar tu hermanito?

Sherlock no respondió, solo tomó fuertemente a Kitty del brazo derecho haciendo sangrar las heridas de la mujer, hundiendo sus dedos mientras las vendas se ensuciaban de sangre.

Kitty se retorcía mientras parecía estar conteniendo un grito, John notó como los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de lágrimas, Sherlock le estaba lastimando pero parecía no importarle. Se acercó a detenerle pero el detective le lanzó una mirada cargada de ira haciéndole retroceder.

—Suéltame por favor—John notó como se le quebraba la voz a la mujer.

—Lo haré, solo dime donde están las pruebas. —Sherlock presiono más su mano en el brazo de la mujer.

—Tu… tu… eres el cerebrito supuse que ya lo sabías.

—Si lo supiera no estaría aquí

—Moran se las llevó, lo quemó todo…

—Debe haber un respaldo.

— No lo hay ¡Suéltame!

—Solo dime ¡¿Dónde está?! —Sherlock clavó más sus dedos en aquella herida.

— ¡En una bóveda del banco! —Kitty grito desesperada.

John tomó a Sherlock del cuello y le apartó, Kitty intentaba ahogar su llanto pero no podía. Seguía retorciéndose por el dolor. John tomó una jeringa llena de morfina y se la aplicó a la mujer, poco a poco comenzó a relajarse.

—Anthony Durless— Susurró ella—Todo está bajo ese nombre.

Sherlock no dijo nada y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Kitty le miró marcharse y comenzó a reír. John se acercó a revisarle las heridas, cambiando el vendaje ella seguía riendo.

—¿Sabe porque hice esto? —Ella miró como John cambiaba las vendas— Cuando Moriarty murió una parte de mí se fue con él. Pensé en seguir y así lo hice pero un día simplemente me di cuenta que no podía... nunca pensé que con el tiempo la culpa fuera más grande que la codicia.

John no decía nada, simplemente escuchaba.

—Arruine muchas vidas Doctor Watson… Moriarty me arrastró con él y después sé fue, nunca supo las consecuencias de sus actos.

John terminó de cambiar las vendas, vio a Kitty a los ojos, los tenía hinchados y vidriosos por llorar.

—Tal vez ya se lo dijeron y lo sabe pero no dejé que él le arrastre también… —Kitty miró hacia la puerta— Se fue una vez y regreso, pero un día se irá para siempre y tarde o temprano usted será quien pagué las consecuencias.

John no le respondió, sabía lo que le decía la mujer y aun así no sabía que decirle, solo se limitó a salir de ahí dejando a Kitty sola en aquella habitación. John ya no le tenía lastima, ni desprecio a la mujer, nada. Corrió a alcanzar a Sherlock quien le esperaba cerca de una puerta,

Salieron del hospital por las escaleras de emergencia, aunque era de madrugada y había pocos, debían evitar los reporteros a toda costa. Un auto negro ya esperaba por ellos en la calle, ambos se encaminaron hacia él. John entró esperando encontrarse a una de sus personas menos favoritas del mundo, en cambio, se sorprendió al ver el asiento trasero y el del copiloto solos.

Sherlock Holmes se sentó a su lado y el auto comenzó a andar; todo el camino transcurrió en silencio. De vez en cuando John volteaba a ver a Sherlock el cual miraba su mano manchada con la sangre de Kitty, confirmando lo que había sospechado desde que se reencontraron: el detective no estaba bien, ni física ni emocionalmente. Lo había notado en aquellas miradas apagadas que de vez en cuando cruzaba con él y por más que veía que el detective intentaba mantenerse frio podía notar aquella inestabilidad en su tono de voz y su comportamiento.

Y aun así aquel hombre se negaba a pedir ayuda, por orgullo o vergüenza aunque para John no era algo necesario, él le ayudaría de todas formas, después de todo era su amigo y por muy difícil que fuera no le dejaría.


	5. Chapter 5

**V.-Everything is average nowadays**

Le miraba desde la puerta caminar emocionado de un lado a otro por la habitación con teléfono en mano, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo, se veía tan feliz de esa forma. Aquello era mejor que verle acostado en el sofá o sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida, como lo había visto el primer mes de su regreso, desconectado del mundo, sin quejarse de lo aburrido que estaba. Eso le hacía sentirse más aliviado, Sherlock Holmes estaba comenzando a ser el mismo de antes, solo había un problema, John Watson comenzaba a cansarse.

— ¿Listo? vamos a salir — Sherlock le dijo en cuanto le vio entrar a la sala.

— ¿Vamos? — John se detuvo en seco — No, Sherlock tengo que ir a trabajar, además estoy cansado, solo dormí tres horas.

— Encontré el escondite de esa banda…

— ¿No me escuchaste? No voy a ir.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es por el trabajo? Te he dicho muchas veces que lo dejes… ¿Por qué no dormiste? Yo no dormí nada y no estoy cansado

— Es porque tú eres una maldita máquina. Sherlock, algunos necesitamos descansar.

— Puedes hacerlo después de esto.

— Fue lo mismo que dijiste en el caso anterior a este, en serio, estoy cansado.

—Antes lo habías estado y no te habías quejado.

—Solo quiero un día normal ¿sí? —le dijo de mala gana—Ahora si me disculpas, debo ir a trabajar porque tenemos cuentas que no se pagaran solas.

John salió de ahí molesto, sabía que parte de su irritabilidad se debía a la falta de sueño y que se estaba desquitando con Sherlock, pero al mismo tiempo le culpaba a él por eso.

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde que Sherlock había regresado y aunque en un principio su regreso no había sido nada fácil por los problemas ocasionados todo acabo luego de presentarse las pruebas, resolviéndose aquello de una manera tan fácil que John supuso, aunque no le había visto, Mycroft había tenido que mucho ver con aquello. Ahora su nombre estaba limpio, Moran estaba en la cárcel, Moriarty era un tema tabú y a pesar de lo que muchos seguían sin creer en él, Sherlock Holmes había comenzado a recibir trabajo.

Y ese era el problema pues parecía que el detective aceptaba cada caso que le ofrecían, no importaba si le parecía interesante o no; John creía que lo hacía para compensar todo el tiempo que estuvo inactivo y estaba bien, lo entendía, lo aceptaba. Lo único que no toleraba era que siempre terminaba arrastrándolo a él, aun y cuando se negaba y decía que no le acompañaría pues al final terminaba sintiéndose culpable y le seguía. Eso era cansado porque él ya no era el mismo de antes, y sin embargo lo intentaba, pero había llegado a su límite.

Llego al hospital donde trabajaba, apagó su teléfono celular, quería solo un día normal y así fue, su día en el trabajo transcurrió tranquilo, sin interrupciones ni comentarios sobre casos policiacos. Había sido un día agradable y esperaba que continuara así, pero en cuanto salió vio a Sherlock Holmes de pie junto a la puerta del hospital y supo que todo se iría a la basura.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó de inmediato.

— El escondite de la banda estaba cerca, así que decidí pasar por aquí— Sherlock se encogió de hombros. — Pensé que podríamos ir a comer ¿Qué dices? Yo invito…

John le miró receloso, Sherlock miraba al suelo, aquello era extraño, muy muy extraño ¿Sherlock le estaba invitando a cenar? ¿Por qué? ¿A caso quería disculparse? No sabía que responderle, por una parte seguía molesto con él y estaba cansado, quería ir a dormir, pero por otra, aquello era tan raro como para dejar pasar esa oportunidad, pues debía admitirlo, por alguna razón le emocionaba la invitación.

— ¿Y el caso? —Le preguntó.

—Olvida eso —Le respondió Sherlock —Entonces ¿Qué dices?

—Será una cena normal ¿verdad?

—Si eso es lo que quieres

— Oh… entonces me parece bien…

— ¡Perfecto! Um… hay una cafetería cerca de aquí, es agradable — Sherlock comenzó a caminar —Ven, es por aquí.

John le siguió, no podía creer aquello, igual era extraño e iba en contra de lo que había querido para ese día pero al parecer Sherlock hablaba enserio. Le siguió hasta una cafetería la cual estaba a unas cuadras del hospital. El lugar era pequeño, tenía una barra con sillas al frente y algunas mesas esparcidas por el lugar, no estaba muy iluminado pero a simple vista se podía distinguir que el lugar era tal y como Sherlock lo había dicho, agradable y también sobrio.

A pesar de que no había mucha gente se sentaron en una mesa del rincón y esperaron a que les atendieran. John pensó que Sherlock no ordenaría nada pero en cuanto la camarera se acercó con la carta fue el primero en ordenar. John seguía sin creer aquello pero decidió dejar de tomarle importancia, después de todo, tenía hambre. Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta que les sirvieron la comida y comenzaron a comer, nada fuera de lo común.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — Sherlock le pregunto a John mientras le daba un sorbo a su vaso.

— ¿Qué? — el rubio le miró confundido.

— Que como estuvo tu día, cuéntame.

— ¿Estas drogado?

— No, solo quiero saber cómo estuvo tu día.

— No, tú nunca quieres saber cómo estuvo mi día…

— Pero hoy sí… ¿Acaso no me puedo interesar en lo que hace mi amigo? Ahora cuéntame.

—Estuvo bien, ya sabes, lo de siempre, gente enferma, niños con cosas extrañas en la nariz, madres histéricas… lo normal.

— ¿Sigues coqueteando con la enfermera nueva?

— ¿Qué?

— Que si coqueteaste con la enfermera nueva.

— ¡No!

— Uhm… lástima…

— ¿Qué? Sherlock, estas asustándome…

John le miró extrañado, aquello era muy raro ¿Por qué se estaba interesando en sus trivial vida? ¿Por qué le preguntaba sobre aquella enfermera? ¿Qué estaba tramando? Si, le había dicho que quería un día normal y una cena normal pero aquello era exagerado, no iba con él. De pronto notó como Sherlock desviaba su mirada hacia la esquina contraria a ellos. John volteo a ver también y distinguió a tres hombre vestidos de traje negro que miraban hacia donde estaban ellos dos. Uno de ellos era rubio, parecía militar, el otro, castaño, tenía una mirada serena y él último, el cual era pelirrojo parecía un ejecutivo de alguna empresa importante.

— Demonios… — Sherlock miró su plato de comida —ya se dieron cuenta…

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Sherlock no le respondió nada, John vio como sacaba su teléfono y tecleaba algo. Se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta de que a excepción de ellos, una mujer rubia que se encontraba en un mesa cerca de la puerta y los hombres de la otra esquina no había más comensales. Los hombres se ponían de pie y caminaban hacia ellos.

— No puede ser… — John le miró molesto — ¿Estas persiguiendo a esos hombres?

— Son los de la banda, sabía que se verían aquí, por eso te traje. — Sherlock miró hacia la puerta — ¿Dónde está Lestrade?

Los tres hombres se pusieron frente a ellos, el pelirrojo le ordeno al castaño que vigilara la puerta.

— ¡En serio! aquí no hay privacidad— Sherlock les sonrió falsamente a los hombres— Si no les molesta, estamos en medio de algo.

— Nosotros también — el hombre rubio saco un arma — Pero veo que tampoco tenemos privacidad.

— Oiga, no es para tanto — Sherlock se puso de pie— Si hice algo que le molestara, lo siento.

Sherlock volteo a ver a John, sabía lo que significaba esa mirada. Si, era oficial, su día normal se había ido por la borda.

Lo que siguió después fue muy rápido; algunos agentes entraron al restaurant al mismo tiempo que Sherlock golpeaba la mano del hombre haciendo que los otros dos sacaran sus armas y comenzaran a disparar. La mujer cerca de la puerta comenzó a gritar, John se arrastró rápido hacia ella y le obligo a tirarse al suelo.

Rápidamente los agentes lograron someter a los hombres y Lestrade entró en la escena acercándose rápidamente a Sherlock. John por su parte miró a la mujer quien le abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba.

— Todo va a estar bien… — le dijo John a la mujer para calmarla — todo va a estar bien. Venga, salgamos de aquí.

John llevó a la mujer a una ambulancia en donde le revisaron, estaba ilesa pero decidieron darle un calmante pues se veía muy alterada. John se quedó con ella, haciéndole compañía. Después de unos minutos la mujer ya estaba más calmada, aun así no soltaba el brazo derecho de John.

Él le miró un momento, ella era joven, debía tener por lo menos treinta años. Su cabello rubio era largo y ondulado, sus ojos eran azules. Vestía tan sencillamente con vestido negro y un abrigo azul. Tal vez no era el momento pero pensó en invitarle a una cita, pero se dio cuenta que no estaría bien, así que decidió callar.

Sherlock salió del restaurant buscándole, John sabía que se tenía que ir, pero no quería dejar a la mujer sola.

— Creo que su novio le busca — susurro ella mientras le soltaba el brazo — Muchas gracias señor…

— John Watson… y él no es mi novio — John le contestó — ¿En serio estará bien? Puedo llevarle a su casa o llamar a alguien.

— Estaré bien, ya hizo mucho por mí, ¡me salvó la vida! no se preocupe. Le llamaré a mi tía para que me recoja.

— Pero… solo prométame que usted va a estar bien.

— Se lo prometo, le daré mi número para que se cerciore. — Ella busco entre su bolso un bolígrafo y apunto su número en la palma de la mano de John. — Ahí lo tiene.

— Esta bien, yo le llamaré… — John miró su palma — señorita Morstan…

— Mary, llámeme Mary…

Ella le volvió a abrazar con fuerza, cuando se separaron se sonrieron. John caminó hacia Sherlock quien le miraba extrañado.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le preguntó a Sherlock cuando estuvo frente a él.

— Sí, creo que necesito dormir. — Sherlock le respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar.

John volteo hacia donde estaba la mujer quien ya se encontraba hablando con Lestrade, ella volteo a verle y le sonrió dulcemente. John pensó que a pesar de todo no había sido un día tan malo.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI.-****Map of Your Head**

Estaba acostado en el sofá, esa era otra aburrida noche, no había casos, no había llamados, nada, ni siquiera algo que le llamara la atención experimentar, no había nada. Sherlock Holmes sabía que cualquier momento iba a comenzar a ponerse ansioso, cosa que no llevaba a nada bueno.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a Molly? —Escuchó decir a la señora Hudson desde la cocina— Tal vez podrían tener una cita.

— ¿Molly? ¿En serio? —Sherlock frunció el ceño haciendo cara de asco, como si hubiera dicho algo muy desagradable—Señora Hudson, es la idea más absurda que ha tenido.

—Solo decía querido, yo sé que ella no está entre tus intereses.

La mujer salió de la habitación dejándole solo, eso estaba mal, necesitaba al menos escuchar o saber que alguien estaba ahí para mantenerse distraído porque cuando se encontraba solo su mente comenzaba a divagar y lo odiaba.

Siempre había argumentado que necesitaba mantenerse ocupado pues decía que su mente comenzaba a deteriorarse, en parte era verdad porque así lo sentía, pero por otra parte era una mentira que se decía al darse cuenta de su propia vulnerabilidad.

Él sabía que no estaba bien, pues por más que insistiera ser una persona sin sentimientos las cosas que había hecho los últimos tres años no era algo de lo cual quisiera enorgullecerse, todo lo contrario, había terminado sintiéndose un asco de ser humano, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo pues al final se había dejado llevar por sentimientos de ira y venganza. Había terminado convirtiéndose en aquel monstruo irracional que tanto odiaba.

En si también odiaba saberse con sentimientos pues sentía que nada bueno salía el dejarse llevar por ellos, ya lo había experimentado tres años atrás, cuando saltó de aquel edificio y lo había hecho de nuevo hacía meses, la noche que regreso, cuando había tenido a Sebastian Moran arrastrándose por el suelo; aunque debía admitirlo, los sentimientos eran lo que le había motivado el regresar, el soportar de nuevo los ataques de los medios, la presión social, todo.

Ahora lo único que debía hacer era seguir siendo el mismo imbécil de antes, pero no lo hacía por él sino por John. Le había visto luego de que regreso, la lastima y preocupación en sus ojos, lo odiaba, no lo toleraba y le hacía sentir aún más culpable de todo pues Sherlock Holmes sentía que John Watson no merecía ese tipo de carga, mucho menos ahora que parecía estar tomando un nuevo rumbo en su vida junto con alguien. No es que le agradara la idea pero igual no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, debía aceptar que aquella persona ahora era parte de su vida.

Y como si le hubiera invocado le escucho entrar.

— ¡Hola Sherlock!—Saludo aquella rubia mujer poniéndose a un lado del sofá, tan sonriente— ¿Dónde está John?

— Arriba —Le respondió de mala gana —Puedes ir a buscarle si quieres.

—Oh no, le esperare aquí, claro… si no te molesta.

—Como quieras…

La mujer se sentó en el sillón de Sherlock y se retocó el maquillaje; Sherlock Holmes intentó ignorarle pero como siempre, ella terminaba acaparando su atención; le escaneo de arriba abajo, estaba lista para su cita con John, llevaba su rubio, ondulado y largo cabello suelto, aquel abrigo blanco encima de ese entallado vestido negro de encaje, medias, zapatos de tacón negros y un collar de perlas probablemente prestado.

A sus ojos ella no era nada, no tenía nada de especial, no le parecía bonita, ni lista y aun así era capaz de llamar su atención pues había algo en ella que no lograba descifrar. Porque Mary Morstan era un enigma, uno de esos que están ahí esperando ser resueltos más sin embargo no es primordial hacerlo.

En esos casi cuatro meses que tenía saliendo con John, era la primera mujer que no mostraba señales de molestia cuando le hacía comentarios crueles; era la primera que no se molestaba por ver a su novio pasar más tiempo con su amigo que con ella, era, tal vez, la primera que se había dado cuenta que John Watson traía una carga consigo con nombre y apellido, carga que estaba dispuesta a tomar también como suya. La mujer estaba dotada de una infinita paciencia y comprensión que a él le causaba repulsión. Definitivamente Mary Morstan no era especial, pero era única y Sherlock Holmes lo sabía, cosa que le hacía sentir muy incómodo.

—Lo siento linda—Escuchó a John entrar a la habitación — Siento hacerte esperar.

—No hay problema—Mary Morstan se puso de pie y le besó—Yo siempre te esperaré…

Sherlock intentaba concentrar su vista en el techo, le repugnaba ver como se ponían melosos, escuchó como se besaban y sus risas tontas, parecía que se habían olvidado que él estaba ahí, tosió para hacerse notar.

—Oh, Sherlock —John volteo a verle—Lo siento, no te había visto, había olvidado que…

—Solo lárguense al espectáculo barato al que deben ir—Dijo Sherlock volteándose hacia la pared.

—Bien… regreso más tarde, no molestes a la señora Hudson.

Sherlock le ignoró, John suspiró algo exasperado y salió con Mary de ahí. Y de nuevo Sherlock se quedó solo en aquella habitación. Pasaron algunos minutos y comenzó a sentirse adormilado, al final se dejó llevar y se quedó dormido, al menos así las horas pasarían más rápido.

Entre sueños escuchó sonar su teléfono, contestándolo inmediatamente pero nadie le respondió. Lo dejo en el suelo y volvió a intentar dormir pero este volvió a sonar, de nuevo nadie respondió; le llamarón otra vez y esta vez escuchó a alguien del otro lado, era una mujer, estaba llorando.

— ¿Quién es? —Preguntó sentándose en el sillón.

—Sher… ¡Sherlock…!—Dijo alterada la mujer del otro lado del teléfono, conocía muy bien esa voz.

— ¿Kitty?

—Ayúdame por favor.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Él me tiene… quiere matarme.

— ¿Quién? ¿Dónde estás?

—Por favor ¡ayúdame!

—Kitty, dime ¿Dónde estás?

—En la azotea de Barts… Sherlock… por favor… ¡NO!

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Escuchó a la mujer llorar descontroladamente, parecía que alguien le golpeaba. Él se puso los zapatos y tomo rápidamente su abrigo para salir corriendo de ahí. La mujer gritaba del otro lado del auricular ¿acaso nadie de todo el maldito hospital le escuchaba? Salió del 221B, quería tomar un taxi pero no veía ninguno y comenzó a correr.

— ¿Kitty? ¿Sigues ahí? —Preguntó notó que su voz también se estaba alterando.

—Ayúdame Sherlock, yo… —La mujer sollozo— Oh dios mío… Sherlock ¡Por favor!

—Cálmate Kitty, voy para allá.

—NO… POR FAVOR…

El sonido de un disparo se escuchó del otro lado del auricular.

— ¿Kitty?

Nadie respondió, se había perdido la comunicación. Se paró en seco, estaba entrando en shock. Notó como sus manos comenzaban a temblar, como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, se hincó en el suelo, intentó calmarse, no entendía que había pasado, solo sabía que no podía descontrolarse así y menos por Kitty Riley. Vio su teléfono, tenía una llamada la cual rápidamente respondió.

— ¡Sherlock!—Escuchó a Lestrade del otro lado—Acabo de recibir un llamado, es sobre Kitty Riley, ella…

—Lo sé—Dijo Sherlock intentando mantener la calma.

— ¿Lo sabes?

—Ella me llamó, lo escuché todo.

— ¿Qué?

—Voy para allá… yo… no… no hagan nada…

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?

Se puso de pie y corrió, al fin encontró un taxi. En el caminó su teléfono no paró de sonar, era un número que no tenía registrado, sabía quién era y sin embargo no respondería, no tenía caso. Al fin llegó a Barts, la policía estaba ahí; Gregory Lestrade corrió hacia él en cuanto le vio bajar del taxi, le miró preocupado.

—¿Encontraron el arma? —Sherlock corrió hacia la puerta de Barts.

—La están buscando —Lestrade le detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta —¿A dónde rayos vas?

—A la azotea… Kitty me dijo que…

—Sherlock, ella está en la banqueta

— ¿En la banqueta?

—Si, en la banqueta… en el lugar donde tu…

No escuchó como Lestrade terminaba la frase pues comenzó a correr hacia aquel lugar; Sally Donovan intentó impedirle el paso pero Lestrade le indicó que le dejara pasar.

Se hincó para verle, no podía creerlo, Kitty Riley estaba ahí, con sus ojos verdes mirando al vacío, con el cráneo destrozado y aquella herida de bala en su cabeza, sin vida, sobre la banqueta, como se suponía él debía haber estado tres años atrás. Y aunque le había odiado no podía dejar de sentirse mal por ella, sentía que aquello era su culpa, después de todo ella había sido arrastrada a aquel estúpido juego solo por ambición.

Recordó su última conversación frente a frente con Kitty en el hospital, como le había lastimado y se sintió aún más culpable y asqueroso que antes.


End file.
